Rise Of FireClan
by Icetail of WindClan - Meta-If
Summary: Four cats from different clans join together after hearing a prophecy from Tallstar after a gathering. "Fire will rise from the ashes of fire and start anew." After becoming warriors these four cats leave their clans. With their friends will they make it?
1. Prologue

Prologue

The sun was dying over the horizon, the first stars coming to share their light. A certain cavern beneath the ground had yet to see anything. Starry cats gathered around the stone at the bottom.

A small brown she-cat stepped forward.

'Welcome Thunder, River and Shadow,' she said.

River stood up. The tom's silvery-gray pelt shimmered with moonlight. He addressed the she-cat that had spoken.

'Greetings Wind. You have called and we came. But you have brought someone with you I see. Who is she?'

River indicated with his tail to the flame coloured she-cat sitting in the shadows.

Wind gave River a hard look.

'This is Fire. She was the first leader of FireClan,' Wind replied. River and Shadow gasp. Thunder gave a hiss, his orange fur puffed up.

'Are you saying that there is a clan of cats who live unknown to all the other clans right under our noses?' Thunder growled. Wind hissed in anger.

'Stop! I will explain!'

Thunder and Wind whipped around. Fire was on her feet. River and Shadow turned to look at her as well. The orange she-cat's voice was soft.

'When the clans were first made our ancestors said to Wind and I that I was to lead a sixth clan secretly. I did just that. With the help of WindClan, FireClan survived many seasons. But then Silverstar, our seventh leader, was challenged by dogs. The dogs tore FireClan apart. FireClan was honoured by WindClan in stories. But FireClan is no more.'

Wind spoke up.

'WindClan has not forgotten these warriors. But no more will they be gone. _Fire will rise from the ashes of four and start anew._'

Shadow listened and then spoke.

'Who will you give the prophecy to?'

Wind looked at the moonstone.

'I will give it to WindClan.'


	2. First Pawsteps

**Yay I uploaded a chapter! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. Icekit, Leafkit and Hawkkit belong to me.**

* * *

><p><span>First Pawsteps<span>

Somewhere in the world there a clearing surrounded by four great oaks. In the middle of that clearing is a rock as tall as three grown cats. And on top of that rock was two cats.

One was a she-cat. The other was a tom. The she-cat was lying down. Her body shook as she delivered her kits. There were three kits in all. Two she-kits and a tom. But those kits would never know their mother. The tom licked the mother. The she-cat was no more. One of the kits started crying it was hungry. The tom knew of wild cats. He would bring the kits to them.

The tom led the kits towards an old friend's home. He looked at the kits he was carefully nudging. One she-kit was pure white with an odd jet black diamond shaped patch. She was the opposite of her father, who was black from head to tail except for a white dash on his chest and a white tipped tail. The other two kits were brown tabbies almost identical for the tom was as brown as a hawk.

The black tom slipped into the camp as it was known and went to the den where his friend slept. Inside was a ginger tom with green eyes. He was sleeping. The black tom told the kits to be silent. He promised them that milk will be coming in the morning which was only half an hour away. Then he placed them in a nest that was in the corner in said goodbye forever.

* * *

><p>That morning the sun was up and shining through the moss curtain.<p>

The kits woke up, not remembering anything of what happened. The ginger tom wasn't there; instead there was a pale ginger she-cat. The she-cat started to speak.

'Hello young ones. I am Sandstorm. You appeared in this den last night and ThunderClan has decided to keep you as our own. Your names are yet to be decided.'

The white kit stepped forward.

'Why can't we choose our own names?'

Sandstorm looked at the little she-kit.

'Your mother would've named you. But she is not here. So your foster mother shall.'

The tabby she-kit piped up.

'I'M HUNGRY!'

Sandstorm stood up.

'Follow me,' she said.

The kits followed her out of the den and into the clearing outside. Then Sandstorm led them to a den inside a wall of brambles.

Sandstorm called out to a pale tabby.

'Speckletail, can you take three kits please.'

The tabby looked up. Speckletail saw the three hungry kits and nodded.

'What is this, Sandstorm?' she asked as the kits started to feed. 'They look like they were only born several hours ago.'

'They appeared in Firestar's den last night. StarClan knows where they came from,' Sandstorm replied.

Speckletail looked at the kits.

'Icekit,' she said pointing at the white kit, 'Leafkit,' pointing at the tabby she-kit, 'and Hawkkit,' pointing at the tom.

'Those names are perfect,' said Sandstorm. Then Sandstorm went to go find Firestar.

* * *

><p><strong>(Firestar's POV)<strong>

I'm standing on the highrock speaking to the clan.

'Icekit, Leafkit and Hawkkit are the kits of a rogue. Ravenpaw found them less than minuets old next to the dead body of their mother. He brought them to me in the middle of the night. We will train them as ThunderClan warriors.'

I end the meeting and leap off the highrock. But there is something I will not tell them.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Thnx. Can anyone guess who the father of Icekit, Leafkit and Hawkkit is?<strong>


	3. Allegiances

**Sorry it's been a long time. Love what I did to Speckletail?**

* * *

><p><strong>Allegiances<strong>

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:**** Firestar** – handsome ginger tom.

**Deputy:**** Graystripe** – long-haired gray tom

**Medicine Cat:**** Cinderpelt** – dark gray she-cat.

**Apprentice: Leafpaw**

**Warriors:** (toms and she-cats without kits)

**Longtail** – pale tabby tom, dark black stripes

**Mousefur** – small dusky-brown she-cat.

**Apprentice: Spiderpaw**

**Brackenfur** – golden-brown tabby tom.

**Apprentice: Whitepaw**

**Dustpelt** – dark brown tabby tom.

**Apprentice: Squirrelpaw**

**Sandstorm** – pale ginger she-cat.

**Apprentice: Sorrelpaw**

**Frostfur** – beautiful white she-cat, blue eyes

**Cloudtail** – long-haired white tom

**Thornclaw** - golden-brown tabby tom.

**Apprentice: Shrewpaw**

**Brightheart** – white she-cat, ginger splotches

**Brambleclaw** – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Ashfur** - pale gray with darker flecks, tom, dark blue eyes

**Sootfur - **lighter gray tom with amber eyes

**Rainwhisker - **dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices:** (more than six moons old, in training to be warriors)

**Sorrelpaw - **tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Squirrelpaw - **dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Leafpaw - **light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

**Spiderpaw - **long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Shrewpaw - **small dark brown tom with amber eyes

**Whitepaw - **white she-cat with green eyes

**Queens:** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Ferncloud** - pale gray with darker flecks, she-cat, pale green eyes

**Goldenflower** – pale ginger she-cat, the oldest nursery queen

**Speckletail – **pale tabby she-cat, is an elder but discovered she was to have kits

**Elders:** **Frostfur - **beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes

**Dappletail - **once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan

**Longtail** - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:**** Blackstar - **large white tom with huge jet black paws

**Deputy:**** Russetfur - **dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat:**** Littlecloud - **very small tabby tom

**Warriors:**** Oakfur - **small brown tom

**Apprentice, Smokepaw**

**Tawnypelt - **tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Cedarheart - **dark gray tom

**Rowanclaw - **ginger she-cat

**Apprentice, Talonpaw**

**Tallpoppy - **long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**Elders:**** Runningnose - **small gray and white tom, formerly the medicine cat

**WindClan**

**Leader:**** Tallstar - **elderly black-and-white tom with a very long tail

**Deputy:**** Mudclaw - **mottled dark brown tom

**Apprentice, Crowpaw **

**Medicine Cat:**** Barkface - **short-tailed brown tom

**Apprentice, Breezepaw**

**Warriors:**** Onewhisker - **brown tabby tom

**Webfoot - **dark gray tabby tom

**Tornear - **tabby tom

**Whitetail - **small white she-cat

**Elders:**** Morningflower - **tortoiseshell she-cat

**RiverClan**

**Leader:**** Leopardstar - **unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**Deputy:**** Mistyfoot - **gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:**** Mudfur - **long-haired light brown tom

**Apprentice, Mothwing - **beautiful golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors:**** Blackclaw - **smoky black tom

**Heavystep - **thickset tabby tom

**Stormfur **- dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Feathertail - **light gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Hawkfrost - **broad-shouldered dark brown tom

**Mosspelt - **tortoiseshell she-cat

**Queens:**** Dawnflower - **pale gray she-cat

**Elders:**** Shadepelt - very dark gray she-cat**

**Loudbelly - **dark brown tom

**Cats Outside Clans**

**Barley**- black-and-white tom that lives on a farm close to the forest

**Ravenpaw** - sleek black cat who lives on the farm with Barley

**Purdy** - elderly tabby tom that lives in woods near the sea

* * *

><p><strong>Breezepaw of WindClan belongs to me. I do not own Warriors. <strong>

**Atra du evaringa ono varda (May the stars watch over you)**


End file.
